First Time
First Time is a story written by that takes place immediately after Ghostverse Stories on Fantendo, depicting Kaiden and Elina's first sexual experience. Synopsis Kaiden and Elina are sitting in what appears to be a tropical resort of sorts, with Kaiden handing Elina a glass of water as they sit out on the balcony at sunset. Elina is resting her head on his shoulder as she smiles. Kaiden: I still can't believe it finally happened. We're...finally married. Elina: It's so great. Just the two of us together against the world. Kaiden: How much closer can we get? Elina looks at Kaiden with a face of awkwardness. He simply laughs it off. Kaiden: No, not that close. That's a choice we both have to make for ourselves. Elina: Well...we might as well try it. Kaiden: You sure? Elina smirks slightly. Elina: Believe me when I say I've fantasized about it. Kaiden: Oh, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't either. Kaiden gets up, before offering Elina his hand. Kaiden: Shall we? Elina blushes as she takes Kaiden's hand as they enter the resort cabin, proceeding into the bedroom. Kaiden immediately puts his arms around Elina, and the two begin to kiss fervently. Their minds race as it happens, and before long, they're sitting on the bed together, making out. Kaiden: Wait... Kaiden stops kissing Elina for a moment as she looks with concern. Elina: Something wrong? Kaiden: What about protection? What if something happens? Elina: Well, have you had sex before? Kaiden: I haven't. You? Elina: Me neither. So no risk of sickness then. Kaiden: What about pregnancy? Do we want that risk? Elina: We'll deal with that should it happen. Relax. Kaiden smirks as he looks towards Elina, who's smiling. He begins to massage her shoulders as they kiss, with a noticeable bulge emerging from Kaiden's pants. Elina sees it, and smirks slightly. Elina: What do you say I give that bulge there a nice time? If..if you want? Kaiden: Be my guest. Elina smiles as she opens up Kaiden's pants, and takes them off. She also takes off his underwear, revealing Kaiden's dick to her. She's in awe slightly. Elina: This is...quite the dick you've got. Kaiden smirks as Elina puts his dick in her mouth, and begins to suck on it. Immediately, Kaiden feels a sense of ecstasy, and as it happens, he takes off Elina's glasses for her and also unbraids her hair. Elina feels the dick inside her mouth, and embraces it. The two of them are together after all. After some time, she stops as the two of them begin to kiss, with Kaiden naked from the waist down. Kaiden: How about the two of us get more revealing? Elina: I thought you'd never ask. Elina takes off her clothes before Kaiden, revealing her naked body. Kaiden is slightly in awe. Kaiden: You...look beautiful. Elina blushes as the two of them get closer, with Kaiden kissing Elina's breasts fervently as the two of them let it happen. Eventually, Kaiden leans down, towards her pussy. Elina: Please. Kaiden: Why wouldn't I? You're not exempt from our fun. Kaiden and Elina chuckle as Kaiden begins to lick Elina's pussy while she moans in pleasure. Kaiden, too, feels an erotic mood as he licks it, feeling the texture of the skin and the liquid beneath. Eventually, he stops as the two of them continue to kiss once again, before getting into a position where Kaiden is lying on the bed with Elina above him. Elina: How about we, um, fuck this time? Kaiden: Hell yeah. Elina carefully maneuvers Kaiden's dick towards her pussy, before sliding it in. Immediately, the two of them moan as Elina bounces up and down on the dick. Kaiden lies back, reveling in it. As Elina rides the dick, she leans forward towards Kaiden as the two of them kiss whilst fucking. Eventually, Elina leans further back, with Kaiden kissing her breasts as she moans. After some time, Elina gets off the dick, and begins to stroke it before sucking it again. Kaiden: Why didn't we do this before? Elina: I mean, our relationship went by pretty fast to begin with. But let's not worry about that. Elina kneels on the bed as Kaiden looks at her. Elina: I want you to fuck my tits. Kaiden: You seem eager for it to happen. Elina: I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Let's make the most of it. Kaiden smirks as he puts his dick between Elina's tits, moving it up and down. She bends back as she moans, with Kaiden continually sliding it through. Eventually, the two of them simply begin to kiss again. Kaiden: Time for the finisher. Elina: The finisher? Kaiden carefully maneuvers Elina so that she's lying down on the bed, before "teasing" her by moving his dick around her pussy, but not putting it in yet. Elina: Oh yes please. Kaiden smiles as he puts his dick into Elina's pussy, and pushes it back and forth. The two of them feel another sense of ecstasy as the dick goes back and forth. After some time, Kaiden leans in to kiss his wife as they continue to fuck. Then, Kaiden's dick let its cum loose. Elina feels it as she moans, overtaken by her own orgasm. Afterwards, the two of them simply lay back on the bed, holding hands. Kaiden: That was quite a way to start a honeymoon. Elina: You could say that. Sex...sex is something. Kaiden: Let's do this again some time. Trivia *Despite being on the Lapis wiki, this story is canon to the Ghostverse.